Drastic Measures
by Dakimomoe
Summary: Cornered by murderous undead beings with no way to escape. Miku and her friends felt their life flash before their eyes, until a mysterious black haired beauty appears and saves them from death.
1. Encounter

**AN: **I changed the story 'cause, well I had better ideas. :P, and it isn't like it has progressed or anything so it's okay to change it, I think.

Anywho, look! I'm writing! And this time, for real! Also, I suck at writing in 3rd person for some reason, I just find it, hard. But at least I tried my best! So I hope you guys enjoy this, since this actually has a plot ready. I'm just struggling on how to write it. Anyways yeah, without any further ado, I'll let you read now so enjoy!

This is Miku x All by the way, but mainly Miku x Luka though. **NEGITORO**** FTW!**

* * *

On a seemingly sunny day, inside the Crypton Academy, and to be more specific, on the hallways. There we find a grumpy teal headed girl, holding a stack of notebooks on her teal manicured hands while walking to go to the faculty room to give out the notebooks to a certain lavender haired teacher whom she dislikes so much for some reason, the tealette didn't know why, but something about the eggplant lover irritated her. It even made her hate eggplants altogether.

While the tealette was busy hating her sensei, she didn't notice a tipsy guy about to crash to her until...

_THUD  
_

"Ow..." The teal headed girl found herself landing square on her butt while the other guy was the same, she then got back on her feet rubbing her butt in the process and tried to help the other guy up. "Hey, you okay?" She asked and held out her hand, when she did so, the guy didn't take it and looked up instead, surprising the tealette a whole lot.

"What the fuck..." She immediately retreated her hand, leaned back and looked at him incredulously, processing what she just saw. His face was rotten, bones almost visible, making the tealette want to just throw up right on the spot, she also noticed his rotten odor and what happened next was not pretty. The rotten guy suddenly lunged at her to pin her on the floor which he did successfully and tried to bite her neck, but little did he know, the tealette was a fighter.

She struggled to save her life, she knows that if gets bit by that _thing_ she'll turn too, so with all her strength she changed their positions, her on the top and him under. After flipping him, she quickly tried to feel up her swiss army knife that's strapped on her right thigh, grabbed it, and quickly stabbed his head several times until he was motionless. Dead once again.

After confirming that he was indeed really dead, she quickly got off the corpse and looked at it pitifully, guiltily even, then looked at her now bloodied hand, still holding onto her knife. She knew something like this would happen, _zombies._ But she never thought it would be in her timeline, she always thought it would be somewhere far into the future. It seems like it happened earlier than any human would've expected however. She then turned her attention to her knife in her hand.

"Never thought that I'll actually use this thing at one point of my life." She thought out aloud.

The tealette was confident with what she'd trained for years, her fighting skills that is. Her family's known for being combat geniuses, mastering different martial arts, and all that jazz. Due to that they were usually called in for security work by influenced people, even the tealette herself.

In her childhood years, when she was still training, her father gave her an army knife and told her to always have it with her at all times "in case something drastic happens" which she'd done until now. Also it's not just her who has something like that, but her whole family as well.

Each of her family members has their own lethal item, hers is a swiss army knife, always bringing it with her like it was a part of her underwear out of habit. She even bought a strap for it and always wore it on her right thigh... "Dafuq." She uttered to herself in realization then shook her head. She can't be reminiscing right now, this is indeed drastic. "I have to focus..." She murmured.

After a few deep breaths, a certain pinkette with deep azure eyes entered her mind. "Luka..." After remembering her friend, she put her knife back to her knife strap holder, turned around and ran to her classroom.

That pink haired three headed monster can't fight, and she knows it. Even though she has her cold demeanor that can almost scare off a lion, she can't do anything besides that which is sometimes worrying, especially when she gets in a verbal fight with other people. Because who knows, they might've been seriously pissed off and well, attack the pinkette. And what if she was not there?

The tealette scowled.

While running in the empty hallway, which worries the tealette, she hears a fearful male voice coming from the speakers on the ceiling. "About damn time." She murmured to herself. Half of her attention was on the speakers while the other half was to find her classroom.

"E-Everyone, there are some problems occurring outside- n-no inside the school p-premises so we recommend you all to just s-stay put in your classrooms and do not leave at any costs." The fearful voice started, stuttering at some parts.

As he was about to speak again, a loud thud, which she assumed to be a door and another male voice was heard from the speaker, but this time fear and panic was definitely clear from his voice.

"H-Hurry the fuck up so we can get outta here!" He yelled then the speakers went off.

_Well, that didn't really make things any better._ The tealette thought, shaking her head in disappointment.

"What the hell was that?!" She heard a panicking voice from one of the classrooms that she passed by.

"What's happening?!" Another terrified voice, from another room.

"Tch." The teal headed girl focused on her goal and ran faster to her classroom, _Damn why does it have to be so far from that damn faculty room?_ She scowled as she ran. _Hope they're okay in there and not panic the fuck up._

* * *

"Where the fuck is Miku?!" A pink haired girl exclaimed in frustration. It had been almost half an hour since the tealette left and she has still yet to come back. Then after that announcement came, everything went into chaos. Worrying the pinkette a lot.

"Don't worry, she's a tough one right?" A short blonde haired girl with a huge white bow, almost resembling rabbit ears, atop her head tried to comfort the pinkette.

"Still..." She tried to protest, but kept it to herself and just sighed.

The blonde girl however, can't deny that she's worried too, even though her tealette friend is one heck of a fighter, they still don't like the thought of her getting hurt. She's a big part of their lives, and is the reason why they're here, together, _friends._ Losing her would be a serious emotional shock to their lives, especially Luka.

She used to be a cold bitch until Miku changed her for the better, though she does still use her coldness sometimes but with a good reason, it was to protect her friends that Miku has introduced to her.

The blondie swears that those two would be an item one day, they're like, inseparable. Almost making the blonde jealous herself, she _did_ love Miku. So does the other girls she have befriended, Neru, Miki, IA and the others. Well you could say that she has a harem of her own and, they're _aware_ of it.

As they thought about things, unaware of their surroundings anymore. They didn't notice a certain tealette walking behind their back until, "Yo." A familiar high pitched voice from their behind acknowledges them. Both the blonde and pinkette tensed up and looked at the owner of the voice, then ran to hug her.

Miku welcomed them with open arms and hugged them back. "What the hell Miku, you made us worried sick!" The blonde yelled at the tealette as she hugged her, her voice wavering. "Sorry, Rin." She apologized and patted the blonde, who seemed to relax under the tealette's hand.

On the other side, Luka stayed quiet and just hugged her silently, nuzzling closer her. (despite being taller)

"Luka...?" Miku asked, confused at the pinkette's actions. Well, not that she wasn't enjoying it, honestly. Having two of her best friends hug her was awesome, but with Luka doing that, it was heaven. She didn't even know why she called out her name, she just felt like it.

_The hell? _She thought, weird-ed out by her reason.

"Shut up, and don't make me worry like that again..." Luka responded as she hugged the tealette a bit more tighter. A warm smile graced Miku's lips when she caught Luka's ear turning red_. She's blushing, how adorable! _Miku excitedly thought.

"Alright." She replied, then hugged both of them a bit more before breaking it.

Several seconds after they broke the hug, they saw the tealette scowl when she turned to look at the other students, and it deepened when some students ran outside.

"Miku?" Luka's voice, successfully got the tealette's attention and turned to her. The pinkette just raised an eyebrow at her actions, then the tealette sighed and told them her adventures on coming here and well, as expected, they were dumbfounded.

"Anyways, we need to get outta here, with those dumbasses running around out there to just get bit, those monsters would probably just increase and this is not only due to our room, but others as well... " Miku's voice trailed off when she realized about the _others.  
_

She had been too focused on Luka (partly, Rin) that she forgot about the _others_, she facepalmed. "Uh Miku?" She turned to the owner of the voice, only to find an amused Rin staring at her, she just waved her off and contemplated about _them_.

They all had the same classes except for the three of them which was pretty convenient in the current situation, she then, decided to get them.

"I have to get the others." Miku said simply, determination in her voice.

She won't let her friends be left behind, there's no way she'll do that.

"I'll come with you, whether you like it or not." Luka said firmly.

"Me too!" Rin added.

"Bu-" She was cut off with a glare from the pinkette, so she shut up, sighed and gave in. Then told them to get something sharp that could at least, penetrate flesh.

The three of them winced at the thought of penetrating a former _human_, they didn't like the thought of killing, but they had to do it to survive.

While Rin was searching something in her bag, Miku walked up to Luka and held out to the pinkette her swiss army knife. "What?" Luka asked, confused on why Miku was giving her _her_ knife that she had grown up with.

"I'm giving it to you, for protection." Miku said.

"But it's yours, I can't-" She tried to decline but was cut off when the tealette took her hand and opened it.

"You'll need it more than I do," She then put her knife on the pinkette's hand and closed it, still holding her hand. "I don't want you to get hurt without anything to defend yourself with when I'm not with you."

"So just take it with you, please." She pleaded.

Luka blushed into different shades of pink after Miku finished her speech and finally gave in.

"F-Fine..." She said, while looking away from the tealette's concerned teal eyes, blushing.

The tealette gave her a warm smile, squeezed her hand before letting go and turned to see how Rin's doing with her search then walked up to her. When Luka found herself alone, her hand reached out to her chest and felt her heartbeat. _It's beating so damn fast... _She thought. _Damn it Miku, why're you doing this to me..._ When she glanced at her hand that was held by the tealette just a few seconds ago, she can't help but find herself blushing again.

After a few more minutes, Rin got herself an umbrella that has a sharp front, and well, she was so glad that she thought it was gonna rain today and brought her umbrella.

"Seriously?" Miku asked, skeptically.

"Just, shut up." Rin irritatedly said as she glared at the tealette who raised her hands in a 'no offense' manner.

"It's just that-" The blonde's glare intensified, shutting her up.

Wordlessly, the teal headed girl looked around noticing that they were the only ones in the room. Miku sighed in dismay, wondering why her classmates were so dumb to not stay put when something obviously dangerous was happening outside. _Might as well wish them luck. _She thought and sympathetically wished them good luck on their survival in her head.

"Well then, let's go?" Miku asked, gesturing at the door. Then the two other girls nodded and followed the tealette when she started to run outside to find Neru and the others.

_Hope they're still in their classrooms, unlike our dumb classmates. _Miku thought as they ran.

* * *

**AN: **Stay tuned for the next chappie... Err, y'know, for some reason. I felt like this was rushed, I just don't know why, maybe it is? Or maybe it's just me? Huh... Anyways, thanks for reading!

Almost forgot!  
**  
Cosmo Kyrin:** **Y****o! You've been waiting? Haha thanks! And thanks again! Hopefully my story would entertain you in some way. *shrugs***,  
**  
Jacob**: **D****unno if u trollin' me or something, but thanks anyways. OwO**.

Thanks for the reviews even though you guys reviewed the previous story**.**

-  
CHAPTER EDITED: SEPTEMBER 7, 2013


	2. Gathering

**AN:** Halo! I would like to thank you for reading, aaand if you did, reviewing! You don't know how much it means to me! Even though their only so few! Ahem, anyways I'm just goin' to reply to one guest review.

Also, words in _italic_ are thoughts by the way, you know the drill.

**Kasui:** She's the seme, 'cause I want a blushy Luka, it's so adorable and I love me some cool and playful Miku.

* * *

Neru, IA, Miki, and Gumi are currently silently sitting in a corner of the room, ignoring the panicked cries of their classmates in their classroom.

They didn't need to panic, as long as they have each other, there's nothing to worry about. They didn't need to collide with a stampede of thrashing people wherein they would probably just end up with injuries, when they have their own trusted group who they know would help each other by any means necessary.

So they didn't care about the others.

It all started due to the earlier broadcast being cut off by a yelling terrified voice that can be interpreted into many ways, many scenarios. Despite being told to stay put in their classrooms, the students did not oblige and instead, did the opposite. When they lost it, they crushed who ever got in their way to the door and caused a devastating violent stampede, Neru's group knew that it wasn't just their room who's experiencing this, but others as well.

Neru sighed, which go unnoticed by her group, who're currently lost in their own thoughts.

She hoped that the others, Miku, Luka, Rin and Len are okay. As the matter of fact, Len was with them earlier, until he excused himself to go to the bathroom before the commotion happened, there's a large amount of chance that he's probably cowering in wherever he is right now however, he's a scaredy cat after all.

As Neru's blankly using her phone with sweaty hands, half trying to get information on what's happening or if the public even knows what's happening to their school, half tweeting their current situation—which is actually helping them at their current position—, IA being her serious self, but looks around every now and then to get her mind off of what ever she's thinking of, Gumi fixing her goggles which she does when nervous, and Miki shaking in fear thinking of reasons on what the hell's happening outside their very room.

They agreed to just stay still, grab some sharp things that can be at least, considered as weapons and wait for someone who's probably going to be Miku—to their relief—who has a knack of almost, reflexively look for them whenever something happens, which lead to them thinking that she was coming that is, they're sure of. She always did that, literally, sometimes even hurting herself in the process to their dismay. Even though they felt a bit too pampered by the tealette, they can't deny that they didn't like the attention, Miku just had that effect on them.

While waiting however, they can't help but have their mind plagued by questions and fear. What if something happened to Miku on the way? What if she didn't make it? What if _they_ didn't make it? They wondered what was it that was lurking outside to be commanded to stay in their rooms, which they obliged to.

"Uhm..." Gumi started.

Gumi's voice brought the others out of their train of thoughts and turned to her, their faces clearly indicating that they've been also thinking about what could possibly be happening outside.

"You guys have any idea on what is it out there...?"

"...For me, I think it's some kind of murderer." The greenette added.

"Well, I think it's some kind of wild animal." IA said, sharing her thoughts.

"It can be both."

Gumi and IA's eyes widened at what Neru had said, who's currently looking at them blankly, her lips pressed into thin line.

"W-What do you mean by that?" Gumi asked, fear evident from her voice.

"Think harder." Neru replied, simply as she turned her attention to her phone. Giving her two contemplating friends discreet glances.

"But the only thing that comes to mind are... Wait, you can't be serious!" IA exclaimed, losing her composure. She just couldn't believe the fact that she is considering the _undead_ to be one of them, it only happens in movies right? But she can't deny the possibility of it happening which made her shiver in fear.

"I did say 'can' didn't I?" Neru said, turning her attention back at the two.

Gumi kept quiet, deep in her thoughts as she fixed her goggles for almost the hundredth time today while IA sat there, sighing unnervingly, currently bummed out.

Neru didn't intend to upset them, she just needed to widen the possibilities, consider other ideas. Because who knows whatever it is out there might be none from the stereotype ones, undead people are actually standard in terms of movies, but not in reality. She just wanted them to be more alert.

A few minutes passed in the uncomfortable silence (_silence_, does it ring any bells anyone?) they heard someone hyperventilating, turning to the source of the frantic breathing, it was Miki—whose presence they forgot—currently having one of her panic attacks.

"H-Hurry! Someone toss her some... some... shiny red balls!" Gumi cried, suddenly having a mental block on what is Miki's favorite food called.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?!" IA yelled, also having a mental block.

"It's... It's, oh my god I forgot what it's called!" Gumi shouted as she yanked her hair in exasperation.

"I don't remember either!" IA did the same.

"It's- It's round! With those brown things attached to it! That one that she loves eating so much!"

"Wait wait, stop..." IA said, her cheeks red.

"...I need to take my mind off the gutter..." She whispered.

"What?!" Gumi breathed in confusion.

"Nothing!" She retorted, as if in defense.

"Stop panicking yourselves! Jeez, I'll go get it." An irritated, bordering to amused Neru exclaimed when she had enough of them yelling at each other for no apparent reason as she stood up to Miki's bag to find cherries, she always brought cherries to school so that's why she searched there first, fortunately she found some.

"It's called a damn 'cherry' by the way, not red balls." She smirked at IA and Gumi's embarrassed faces then tossed the cherries to Miki who immediately caught it with dashing speed and munched on it, her panic attack forgotten as if it didn't happen at all—to their relief.

Miki always has a tendency to do this sometimes, but it's actually pretty harmless and they're already used to it. If she gets an attack, just toss her some cherry and they're good to go. Though, sometimes they wonder if she's actually having a panic attack or doing it intentionally just to get a few more cherries if she doesn't have anymore, like right now.

It looks a little over reacting for them for some reason. Despite looking fragile and shy, she's a rather spunky girl and is really playful. Often participating in Miku's antics almost like sisters, personality-wise, she's also the youngest of the group.

As they waited for Miki to finish her cherries, their problems temporarily forgotten, Miki raised a thumbs up to them after she finished eating, then rubbed the back of her neck.

"Yeaaah, I kinda forgot that I still have cherries in my bag, stuff like that... Uhmm forgive me?" She gave them a lame reason and an innocent smile, hoping her moe-ness would get her out of trouble, but sadly it didn't.

Her friends gave her their best evil eyes that made her want to shrink on the floor and disappear, she whimpered when she felt IA and Gumi's glare intensify at her, almost regretting her act earlier. If looks could kill, she would be probably already dead right on the spot.

After a few more seconds of glaring Miki felt herself being annoyed and finally spoke up.

"Oh come on!" She started, surprising her friends.

"Being all gloomy over this won't make things any better! What's happening outside shouldn't be all that bad either! Miku's going to get us soon, and we'll be safe! 'Cause Miku would never leave us! And if you peeps don't want her to worry, get yer' tits straight!" Miki furiously yelled at her friends, annoyed at their actions earlier, more like, the awkward silences and all.

They were always rowdy even at bad situations, making jokes on it and still laughing, but right now they weren't which infuriated the redhead. She didn't like the change, at all.

After several seconds of silence, the others seemed to relax at her words, so does herself who's actually tense this whole time, in fact, she just wanted to lift up the mood a little earlier that's why she did that little act.

After a few minutes of a now comfortable silence, they all once again tensed up at an unfamiliar but sort of familiar sound—no—grunt coming from one of the room's _open_ door. _What the fuck the door's left open!?_ Miki thought and all of them looked at the source of the voice, only to find a pale man—former student, bloodied, mostly coming from his neck looking at them with dilated pupils.

The time felt like it stopped, until—

"Shit bricks." Gumi cursed, making the others look at her, their already shocked face increasing even more—if that is even possible. Gumi never cursed, but they also realized that everyone has a fucking right to curse at the current situation. All of them then, turned again at the _undead_, forming a perfect 'o' with their mouths, even Neru.

_It_ gave out a cry then eased to run and lash at them until a dash of _teal_ tackled _it_, hard, making _it_ fly a few floor tiles away. The dash of teal, now identified as Miku, ran inside the room, quickly closed the door, locked it and placed a few chairs in front of it. A few seconds later, they heard a roar and _it_ who already recovered from the tackle, is now banging on the door, making Miku's friends almost shrink in fear. But felt safe now that Miku's there with them.

Though they were surprised to see a furious tealette now facing them, ignoring the cries outside, Miku started yelling.

"Why the hell did you leave the fucking door open?! You were so damn vulnerable that you could've fucking died if I didn't arrive earlier!" She glared at them, one by one, not caring if she used profanity any more.

They just bowed their head in shame, they just got too occupied with themselves that they forgot about their surroundings. That was also the time where they realized that they were the only ones in the room, no other students in sight.

But more importantly, Miku was yelling at them, like seriously _yelling_ at them, madly even and they did not like that one bit. Having Miku mad at them made them incredibly sad, they never wanted her disappointed in them, they just didn't like that.

Seconds of uncomfortable silence has passed, a sob was heard from one of them, coming from Miki who asked Miku with teary eyes.

"A-Are you m-mad at us...?" She sniffed, her red hopeful eyes looking into Miku's teal ones.

"I..." Miku's furious face faltered then sighed.

"I was just really worried, all of you almost died... I won't forgive myself if that happens. Sorry for yelling at you guys..." She gave them an apologetic smile.

Miku then found herself being tackled by a hug from a crying Miki and Gumi. She sighed and patted their heads, calming them.

Neru and IA, left behind, who still has their head bowed in shame, blamed themselves for not noticing at all. They were almost been eaten alive by that _thing_—that is currently forgotten outside the room—due to their carelessness.

The teal headed girl noticed that the other two was missing and spotted them sulking behind. The tealette dismissed patting the duo—to their dismay—and went to Neru and IA. She put her arms around them in a shoulder embrace.

"It's okay now. I'm here, sorry 'bout earlier." She said as she hugged their shoulders.

Then Neru retorted to Miku with courage.

"We can take care of ourselves you know, we can't always depend on you—"

"Then what was _that_ earlier?" Miku cut off.

"I even remember seeing your mouth forming a perfect 'o' that time now that I think of it further..." The tealette ended her sentence in a teasing manner, then removed her arms from Neru to rub her chin in wonder. She stopped her actions and chuckled when she saw Neru redden. Unknown to the tealette that the side ponytailed blonde's blushing not just because of her teasing, but for another reason as well, their closeness.

The silent braided pinkette on the other hand was the same, blushing, mostly due to the intimacy though.

With a satisfied smile, she withdrew her arms—once again to their dismay—and told them that the door won't probably last any more minutes due to that _thing_ outside's—whom they almost completely forgot—constant banging.

"Wait where is Luka-chan and the others?" Gumi asked until a fake cough coming from the girl in question got her attention.

"We were here the whole damn time," She started, while Rin waved next to her, amused yet irritated at the same time due to being ignored the whole time since they arrived.

"Blending with the damn background." Luka finished.

Gumi just laughed awkwardly back and fixed her goggles for like—ugh I give up—.

Luka just sighed.

_Crack_

They heard the door crack a bit more.

"I'll tackle _it_ when the door collapses, then you guys go run afterwards to the parking lot, let's meet up there. " Miku blankly said.

"What will happen to you then?" Luka asked, seriously.

"I'll be behind your backs, don't worry."

"Miku! We can't just leave you there wrestling with that _thing_ where you can get bitten and... turn..." Rin's voice butted in and wavered at the end of her sentence.

"Please," Miku sighed.

"There's no other way, let me do this. I promise I'll catch up with all of you as soon as possible, so please." She pleaded.

Her friends looked at her incredulously, and finally gave in, but not without giving her concerned glances as they positioned themselves in front of the door—of course, away from it.

While Miku positioned herself in front of the door, anticipating it to break until she felt the hem of her light blue sweater being tugged. She turned her head backwards to see Neru and IA the one holding it, fidgeting while looking at the floor, seemingly embarrassed at what they're doing.

The tealette held their hands, making them look up right at her aquamarine eyes, as she squeezed their hands she gave them a reassuring smile, making both of them blush. When she withdrew her hands, she gave them one last smile, turned around and positioned herself again.

Neru and IA too began to position themselves after recomposing themselves.

Miku's smiles always had that effect on them, it has that very warm and charming feeling that would make you want her all for yourself, it makes them feel loved, made them feel special being just smiled at by her. It was a wonderful but weird feeling.

However, unknowingly to the three, they were receiving jealous stares around them, most of it coming from a certain pinkette.

After several seconds of awkward silence, the time they're anticipating for has finally come, _it_ broke the door open and ran to lunge at whoever it landed its eyes on which is Miku, the said tealette then dashed forward and tackled _it_ full force, pinning it on the ground. The others ran outside afterwards but not without giving the struggling tealette one last more worried glance.

The tealette who is now pinning _it_ reached out her hand to its head and and snapped it, breaking its head and stopping its movements. She sighed, got off the corpse and looked at it blankly_._

_So that makes two huh...?_

She then ran to catch up with the others. When she almost did so, she remembers another blonde haired friend missing from their group.

"Where the hell is the shota?!" She yelled as she ran, surprising her friends who did not know of her presence at all.

"Miku! You came back!" Rin happily yelled back.

"Yeah I'm back, but seriously where's the shota?" Miku still asked. As they passed by the girls toilet room the shota in question unexpectedly counters them,

"I'm not a freaking shota!" Len hollered as he ran out of the _girls_ _toilet_ room with watery eyes, running frantically to catch up with them.

"Lol." Miku stiffled her laughter while the others did as well, infuriating the ponytailed shota even more.

"Shut up! I said I'm not a sho—"

"Hate to break it up to you guys, but we should keep our voices down to not attract _them_ to us." Luka intervened their bickering. Making Len whimper and Miku shut up.

When they finally reached their destination, the parking lot, they found the scene before them devastating and terrifying to even look at.

* * *

**AN:** Alright so this is where the action begins! Whooppillywhoop! Hopefully, the next chapter would be up and about next week, until then, see you!

EDITED: SEPTMEMBER 8, 2013


	3. New Girl (Part 1)

**AN: **Damn, my writing groove is getting interrupted by Bubbline (Marceline x Bubblegum from Adventure time) fictions these days and I always end up procrastinating. I just can't get enough of the couple, they're so fucking adorable. Now I'm working my ass off this whole Sunday for this, I now sort of regret procrastinating, but then again, Bubbline~!

...I should've really started the summaries in my word document earlier so I could just directly write it on FF with ideas ready, like how I normally write stuff. I'm just so stupid sometimes, but I'm sure you'll understand if you ship another couple so hard that you can't just get enough of it, but still Negitoro will always be my one and only, OTP.

**EDIT:** This came out a day late than planned, I was suddenly struck with high fever—probably due to the flu-ish thing spreading in our school, it's actually infecting a lot of students too, even my classmates, a lot of 'em were absent due to sickness and I was also one of the victims—this Monday and well, I was sent home from school but too tired to do anything so I put this aside for the day. Sorrs 'bout that, but it's better than never!

Anyways here comes the actual chapter!

* * *

Horrified, the group saw bodies on the floor, drowning in their own blood. The owner of the bodies' faces all horrified, terrified, and scrunched up in fear, some even had their eyes wide open making them shiver. But then, they knew that in a little while, all of them would rise and immediately, mindlessly slaughter people, animals, anything with life blocking their eye sight, just like the monster that bit them.

Students were running around, trying to get away from those monsters' rabid attempt to ravish them, eat them. Their faces were evident with fear, some almost crying as they ran, some even wetting their pants. Miku's group averted their gazes at a man who is fighting back, fighting for his life instead of running for it.

"Get the hell away from me!" Miku heard a deep male voice shout, when the voice had processed into her mind, a vein appeared on her forehead.  
_  
Him...?  
_  
Miku quickly searched for the owner of the voice and immediately identified who it was, it was from a man who's currently in his early-twenties, has a long pony tailed lavender hair, and has weird obsession with eggplants. The tealette squinted, her eyes full of hatred, she clenched her fists.

_Gakupo._

She mentally hissed. While Miku was busy hoping for her _beloved_ sensei to fail protecting himself and just die, she was completely oblivious to a certain pinkette's worried gaze at her.

Luka understood why the tealette hated their math teacher so much, she had been assaulted by him after all, but she can't help but feel a bit thankful to him—no not because she likes him, there's no way in hell she'll ever like that disgusting eggplant head—she was a tiny bit thankful to him because if he didn't do that.

She and Miku wouldn't be friends, be this close, and most of all, she wouldn't have realized her feelings for the tealette up to this point at all. That she loved her to bits, more than a friend.

Just as Luka was about to place a comforting hand on Miku's tense shoulders—the others completely forgotten at the moment, who're currently amused at the scene before them, because they themselves didn't like that arrogant womanizer either—the man in question let out a rather girl-ish squeal.

"K-YYYAAAAH!" Gakupo squealed when a zombie swatted his bokken (wooden sword) away from his hands, his feminine face scrunched up in fear. "N-No! This... This isn't suppose to happen!" He ran away from the monster and aimlessly ran for his life—which he should've done in the first place—a group of zombies gathering behind his back as they chased him blindly.

He continued hollering incoherent sentences as he ran, thoughtlessly luring more undead people, his figure getting smaller and smaller as he ran farther away from the lot, a wave of zombies hot on his heels.

Miku sighed, "That was pretty convenient actually." They all nodded, completely agreeing at what she said. Luka's hand, that was halted just a few minutes ago was finally placed on the tealette's tense shoulders who seemed to have relaxed considerably under her touch.

"Thanks Luka." She smiled, making Luka avert her gaze from Miku's teal orbs.

"No problem, Miku."

"No! Get away from us!" An unfamiliar female voice was heard not too far from them, when they turned at the owner of the voice, their eyes widened.

There was a group of students being chased by another horde of zombies, like how wild lions chases their prey, their goal to eat and kill the poor creature never wavering, it was even terrifying to imagine being in their place.

"We should help them!" Gumi said, voicing their exact thoughts, but was afraid to tell, since it had bad consequences.

"We... We can't." IA managed to croak out, guilt evident in her voice. With dread starting to fill her up the greenette looked at Neru, as if asking for her to side with her, Neru could only avoid her hopeful gaze as a response.

Gumi whimpered, and thought about it more, then decided to begrudgingly agree with them.

Miki just sighed, not liking what was happening at all. "You know guys," She started, gaining their attentions, except for a certain tealette.

"I take back what I said earlier, this is _bad._" The redhead breathed.

_SHICK_

They heard a foot being dragged on the floor, it was from Miku who's eyes are locked onto the group of chased students, Neru and Luka widened their eyes when they realized what she was planning to do.

Before Miku could do anything rather than easing to run, she was immediately held back by arm, Neru and Luka struggling to keep her from getting away. They somehow knew she was going to do this, being so kind hearted and all.

When they thought that they had finally managed to stop the tealette since she seemed to have halted her actions—forgetting about her incredulous strength—Miku suddenly stepped forward dragging both of them with her, despite Neru and Luka already literally pulling her back, much to their chagrin.

"What the hell is with her monstrous strength?!" Neru exclaimed as she attempted to stand back on her feet.

"I have no idea! And not too loud!" Luka whispered loudly, shutting the blonde side pony tailed girl up.

IA and Gumi joined in restraining Miku, the tealette struggled to move forward with burning determination, her eyes never leaving the terrified group of students, dragging four of them as she slowly moved forward—much to their amazement—Miki and Len, being both left out of helping them, joined in as well and pulled her with all their might

"Here! Lemme help!" The brunette walked in front of the tealette, and started pushing her back. While Len pulled on both of her shoulders.

Half-effectively slowing her next step.

Luka quickly looked at them one by one, while the others did the same, then nodded.

"One, two!" They counted in unison, somehow making an harmonious sound.

With all their might, the group tackled the tealette to the ground, her back meeting the cemented floor with an audible thud, the whole group however, wasn't stable at doing so and fell on top of the tealette, adding more pain and weight to her body.

"O-Owwrghhh..." The tealeatte growled in pain, her eyes closed.

"What the hell were you planning to do Miku?!" An aggravated Neru yelled, not caring if she was loud anymore, her still not getting off of her, so was the others.

Miku just closed her eyes and listened, her lips pressed into thin line.

"We... You shouldn't waste—endanger—your own life for those fools!" Luka started, while others just stared angrily at the tealette's face, her eyes still closed.

"It's their fault that they got into that situation anyways! You have us right? So there's no need to add up untrusted strangers!"

Miku raised her head, opened her eyes and her mouth to protest but was stopped when her friends' glares intensified at her.

She sighed in defeat, leaning her head back on the concrete ground.

Suddenly screams of pain erupted in the whole lot, and they knew very well where it came from. They just didn't acknowledged it, because if they did, they'll just see a very sickening scene that will be forever engraved in their minds, and chose to not face with something like that.

Not that they were cowards, it was for their own sake too.

"STOP! PLEASE MAKE IT STOP!"

Miku winced as she heard their agonizing screams, closing her eyes, she tried to ignore their pained cries, the sound of their flesh getting ravished, and blood spurting as they cry and cry and cry "Help me" over and over again until their voices croaks and dies completely. It was a truly heartbreaking moment, the group thought so too, it was so brutal. That Len can barely even handle.

Looking nauseous, the said shota quickly got off of the tealette and went somewhere to let out his breakfast just this morning, much to his dismay. He really did not like that thought of gruesome things, or to puke at all.

_Especially when seen doing it._

He added in his thoughts as he continued throwing up, feeling his friends' stares at the back of his head.

"Please," Miku started, catching her friends' attention, except Len who was busy cleaning himself up. "...Just get off of me already, it's not like you're all light you know?"

They got off of the tealette with a huff, "Says the girl who singlehandledly dragged _five_ of us who has different _weights_ earlier." Neru retorted, crossing her arms.

"Whatever—" Miku was cut off when she heard a vicious growl near her, turning to the owner of the growl, she found herself staring right at a zombie, its mouth fresh with blood, with its comrades at its back, all just yards away from them.

The tealette paled.

"Fuck."

Her eyes widened.

"FUCK RUN!" She quickly pushed them ahead, her gaze returning at the horde who're now alerted. The group, after being brought out of their stupor by the tealette took time getting themselves together before they started running for their lives.

The undead took action, and prompty ran after them in a crazed manner, some even chasing after them on all fours, just to catch them by any means necessary.

Miku's group ran, passing by dead rotting decapitated corpses—their deaths unknown to the group, but they figured that those were probably done by an unknown fighting survivor(s) that they have yet to meet—, abandoned cars and even other undeads that adds up into the wave of semi-alive/dead people chasing after them. It was a very exasperating situation, one mistake in running and your dead, in a very ugly way too.

Luka being the one who's not really fond of running, or anything athletic at all for that matter, is unfortunately, currently having trouble running herself.

"Why does running have to be so fucking hard for me?!" She cussed to herself, trying to run faster, her body was not fully abiding however.

"Fuck sports," She lowered her head.

"Fuck the undead,"

"Fuck everything! They should all just disappear!" Raising her head, she focused on making her legs move faster, not minding her surroundings at all, completely unaware of the dangerous dent on the ground not far away from her path.

_THUD_

"FUCK NO!" Luka tripped on the cursed dent, _Why the fuck am I in so bad luck today?!_ and was frozen in place when she realized something.

The pinkette felt everything happen in slowmotion, even when she looked back to see the undead only a few small car lengths away from her was in slowmotion, her eyes slowly widened.

_Is this it…? Is this is how my life will end?_ _How dumb._

She thought grimly.

_I didn't even got a chance to kiss Miku._

"LUKA!"

"Eep!" Luka suddenly yelped and found herself being scooped up bridal style by the said tealette, startling her, nearly falling from Miku's arms but quickly hugged the tealette's neck to prevent it, but much to her embarrassment.

They—or rather, Miku, immediately ran back to the group after the tealette's retrieval of the pinkette.

"Luka what the fuck?!" Miku glared at her, anger and worry clear in her eyes, making the pinkette shrink back and whimper on the tealette's arms. When she saw the pinkette's frightened reaction at her outburst towards her earlier, she gave up trying to scold her and just sighed, her eyes softening as she focused on running.

"Just be careful next time…" She whispered. Luka, who's currently burying her face on the crook of the tealette's neck, shivering, just nodded as a response.

They're already out of the lot, zombies still behind their back. Unfortunately, Miku's friends are almost near their limit, all they've been doing ever since this happened was run around and it was draining them, they weren't really the most athletic people in the world after all.

Even Miku herself is getting tired, add in the extra weight on her arms, not that the pinkette was heavy anyways but it was definitely weighing her down, the thought of it does, no matter how light she is.

They were now on the streets, no other human in sight, even undead people except the ones chasing them. The sunny rays of the sun that was showing earlier was now dissolving into clouds, the sky getting dark, indicating that it was gonna rain.

_Just great._

Miku bitterly thought.

She looked back to check her friends, only to find them panting heavily, swaying side to side.

"Tsk. Hang in there guys! And take a sharp turn left into an alley!" Miku instructed them with words of reassurance, they just nodded and obliged.

They ran deeper inside the long alley after taking the sharp turn, meeting a dead end. The first line of the line of wave of the zombies ran past the alley but the half of the horde still managed to follow them, much to their dismay.

_Tsk. These freaks just won't give up!_

Panting, they backed as much as they could when they saw the undead detect them, their flesh rather. When they felt the cursed wall on their back they can't help but widen their eyes in fear.

They felt it, they felt their lives flash before their eyes.

Until they saw Miku put down Luka who's currently looking at the tealette with wide confused eyes as the tealette walked in front of the now charging horde, but is still in a distance far from them.

"Miku! What the hell are you doing?! You're just gonna die! We're all just gonna die!" Luka tried to reason her, but it just went through the tealette's head and just waved her off.

"Not that I will allow that." Ignoring her friends pleas, she positioned herself in a fighting stance, her eyes, definitely burning with determination and… passion. Her friends' faces went slack when they saw the tealette's devotion in sacrificing herself, all of them feeling a burning sensation in their chests.

As Miku awaited for the undead to be close enough so that she could charge, she squinted her eyes in anticipation, however as seconds passed, she squinted her eyes more when she saw a flash of a figure with black—from what she could comprehend—hair appeared and walked in front of the horde with ease, as if nothing was happening at all.

She finally identified the dark haired figure as a girl, wearing an unbuttoned long sleeve steel gray cardigan sweater that has two black horizontal thick rectangles around its left upper sleeve, an untucked black button up shirt over it with a loose teal tie—her uniform was similar to theirs, her tie as well which is only for 1st years, teal—white hemmed dark gray skirt and a black thigh-length socks clad with converse sneakers.

Miku also took notice of her black dual blades on her back, its handle colored pitch black while the blade itself is a lighter shade of it, both are just a straight simple blade but the sharpness of it is very evident thus making it very dangerous.

The said girl completely faced the horde, her back facing Miku who loosened her stance. The others got confused at the tealette's actions who is so focused on something ahead, even putting her guard down. Curiously and worriedly. They averted their gazed from the tealette and looked ahead, finally taking notice of the black haired girl—clothed with the same uniform and tie as them—who appeared out of nowhere.

Few seconds passed, in a blink an eye, the coal haired girl with incredible speed, unsheathed her dual blade and silently, in an assassin-like manner, charged the horde, much to the others surprise, it all happened so fast. They were brought from their shocked daze when they heard pained growls and bodies falling from the ground, they turned their attention back at the dual blade wielder and saw how she effortlessly, sliced their heads off, almost dancing around them, her looking graceful as she did so.

After she killed off the last one, her left knee on the ground her right upwards and her arms spread next her, still holding her weapon. She stayed like that for a while, she then sheathed her weapon back, stood up and started walking away from the amazed group. Miku immediately took action and ran after her, followed by the others.

"H-Hey!" The girl didn't look back still walking, but slow enough as if actually wanting them to come. The tealette grinned and said, "Thanks for earlier, can we uhm… come with you?" Miku hoped that she didn't misinterpret her slow walking and at least, let them come with her.

The coal haired girl just hummed in agreement as a response, all of them were relieved that the girl wasn't all that cold as they thought she was going to be. As they walked, following the mysterious girl, Miku pressed on.

"Are you in some way our classmate? Since we have the same uniform and all, I have never seen you in school though." She started by asking the first thing in her mind, if she was a student in their school.

The coal haired girl who had been closing her eyes the whole time stopped walking, turned to Miku and opened her eyes, surprising her, even the others as well who saw.

Her eyes was a bright shade of sky blue, resembling the blue of the bluest sky, her sky blue orbs almost glowing. They had never seen such beautiful eyes before, it's as if they're looking directly at the sky as they gaze into her eyes. It was so serene, so… exotic.

The sky blue eyed girl looked around the group, all of them focusing on her. A small smile appeared on her already beautiful features.

"I get that a lot, weird isn't it?"

"I was supposed to be transferring today but was met with ugly dudes on the way, so I guessed school's out of the question and didn't continue. So much for my first day of edu. in Japan." She sighed.

The others woke up from their daze when the light cerulean eyed girl started talking with her soft, deep, melodious voice which quickly got focused on by the others as well, returning to their lala-land. She scratched her cheek when she noticed that their minds seemed to be occupied with something while staring at her face and sweat dropped. _Of all places why my face?_ She thought.

She coughed into her hand to gain their attention, which she successfully did so.

"Everything alright?" She asked, a bit concerned on their dazed stares, especially on her face. Seriously, was there something on her face?

"Wha…?" A small blonde haired girl murmured, seemingly out of it.

"N-No everything's fine." Another blonde reasoned, either for the girl or herself.

"Y-yeah." A braided pinkette added in agreement, the others who didn't have anything else to say just nodded.

She chuckled at them and started walking again, much to their relief.

They just followed her—forgetting to introduce themselves—never asking her where they were going, somehow, they knew that she was going to bring them to a safe place. They had no idea why, but they just felt like that. Her presence was reassuring too, much like Miku and she wouldn't have killed off those zombies if she didn't want to help them so they figured that she doesn't have any ill intentions. If anything, she even seemed content with them.

The streets were oddly quiet, deserted, only the decapitated bodies of the undead in sight—now known to be most probably done by the coal haired girl they're currently with—. Even though the completely dead bodies of the zombies wouldn't do any harm on them, they can't help but still feel anxious, not just because of the bodies but for another reason as well.

They felt vulnerable, as if in any minute now someone—_something—_will pounce at them and eat them silly. They shivered at the thought it, except Miku and the new girl who carefully examined the surroundings, their guard up high, their faces not showing any emotion as they did so.

After a few minutes of tense silence while walking, suddenly with dashing speed—they can't help but always refer it to that, it was just so _fast_—, the new girl unsheathed her dual blades. She gripped the left blade tightly while she tossed the right up in the air, positioned herself in a one-handed sword stance as it flew back down just above Miku's head, the said tealette then caught the other blade and stanced herself as well, their backs against each other.

The others were utterly confused on what was happening until they heard monstrous growls around them, they turned to the source of the growls and saw six rotting undead dogs barking at them with such terrifying ferocity.

* * *

**AN:** Aaand I'm gonna wrap things up here for now, phew. My initial goal for this chapter's word count was actually 4,000 to 5,000 words, there's more to this chapter in fact, I just cut it since it's already 11 PM here. Even though I slept the whole damn day and started this in like 5 hours ago, for some reason I want to turn in early today. *shrugs* I also really want to update this story too, so uhm just bear with me, exxdee (lol). Part two of this chappie may come in this week or if I get too lazy and sleep around or read fanfics—totally admitting in procrastinating—chances of it updating may be extended for at least, next week. This'll be edited tomorrow, so uhm sorry if you ever spot misspellings or mistakes in advance.

Anyways, bye! *yawns* Night/Morning peeps.

EDIT: SEPTEMBER 21, 2013


	4. New Girl (Part 2)

They quickly backed up near the two sword wielders and knew they shouldn't be in the way since they can't really do anything against creatures such as _that_. Unless, they're given weapons then that would make a difference but no, they're weaponless and like Miku said "so damn vulnerable".

"Run." The new girl muttered at them, they just looked at her, including Miku who had not known about her plans except that. "We will all just fucking die, they're dogs and unlike the others they're fast and agile as hell, we should just scram than die here trying." She told them, whispering.

The decaying dogs took one step at them, growling warningly.

"Fuck just run, I have guns so just fucking run…!" She whispered loudly and all of them nodded, including Miku. The tealette tossed her blade back who caught it with ease then suddenly carried Luka bridal style who yelped in surprise, alerting the 6 disgusting dogs.

"NOW!"

The dark haired girl yelled then all of them ran, with the dogs hot on their heels. She sheathed her dual blade and grabbed her strapped dual pistols from both of her thighs—she is wearing black cycling shorts underneath—, placed the silencer onto it which also came from the strap, cocked it, and shot the dogs at her back while running.

After killing one she stopped shooting and focused running, her elbows bending while holding her gun upright. She took a peek at the others and saw that they were still fine. She looked back at the five remaining dogs. _Good, they're in a nice distance away._

She fired again killing another rancid dog, _four left_ she thought. The gun wielder looked back to the front, trying to spot a useable 4 wheel vehicle, and fortunately found one.

_Time to get serious_.

She ran faster forward, surpassing Miku who's leading the running group, she instructed them. "Go to the van and just get in, break the windows if necessary, just get in at all costs."

The others were confused but nodded anyways, they thought she was going on ahead to the van until she ran sidewards out of their pathway and stopped to aim at the creatures behind them, they understood what she was doing and ran faster to the van.

The gun wielder, with great accuracy shot the dogs, killing them one by one. While the coal haired girl was busy killing them, Miku who's still carrying Luka—much to her embarrassment—and her friends were already in front of the van, it was fortunately, unlocked and they got in with ease. Miku was next to the driver seat seat, she knows how to drive but doesn't know where they were going so she left the seat for their new companion, hoping she can drive.

Miki, Rin and Gumi are sitting on the second row while Len, Luka, IA and Neru was the one sitting on the last row of seats of the car, good thing the kind of car that the coal haired girl chose was a van, since they probably wouldn't fit an average car. They mentally thanked her. They watched their new friend shoot the corrupt dogs with such incredible accuracy. _She must be some blade and gun expert_, they thought.

They were relieved when she successfully killed them all and saw her put back her pistols in their respective straps as she ran up to them. Miku unlocked the driver seat's door since she had locked them earlier as the coal haired girl neared the door, she then opened it and closed the door just as she sat on the drivers seat.

She closed her eyes and sighed.

"You okay?" Miki asked, concerned. The others waited for an answer, since it must've been hard for her, doing all those shit and all.

"Yep, I'm fine." She waved her hand, trying to dismiss whatever was in their mind and gave them a smile.

Miku however, was not happy at all, she felt useless despite her abilities, and she doesn't know why. She voiced out her thoughts.

"No." Miku started, seeming angry, but with her self.

"All I did was run and run, not even helping you at all, leaving all the work to you when I had the ability to do so. I should've been better, I should've tried harder and did something, something to at least help." She closed her eyes in disappointment, of herself.

_Miku…_ the others thought.

"Hatsune." the coal haired girl said, surprising the tealette, she hadn't even told her name—but then remembered her family's popularity—. "You're not useless, you helped leading the group, securing them. Before I even saved all of you, I saw your devotion towards your friends, which was very touching in my opinion and is one of the reason why I wanted to help you guys. I knew it would really break your friends' hearts and I didn't like that." The coal haired reasoned, her face dead serious while the others just gaped at her, including Miku.

_Such love should not be cut so short, it does not deserve to have such tragic and abrupt ending._ She continued her little speech in her mind. She could also tell that her friends are very attached to her, that if she's gone, they themselves would be gone, their happiness will be ripped out from their soul. She assumed that they had bad pasts, or that Miku had changed them, giving them happiness, making them feel loved, if Miku were to be gone from their lives. Their reasons to live would probably be gone as well.

_Especially that mature bodied missy over there. _She noted.

Miku was not useless, for all she know, she's the most helpful girl in this little group. She's the pillar that connects them together, she's the knight that protects her princesses, and lastly, she's a friend, a best friend that one would never ever regret having.

* * *

"What is the status?" A man in his mid-forties asked. He was sitting on a chair, facing a large glass—tv?—showing a bird's eye view of the whole city. There were ant-like figures running around in the screen, tackling whatever they deemed alive and breathing, chasing them until they catch and kill them mercilessly.

_Ah…_ He thought, in pleasure. _How wonderful._

This was the city where his beloved _competitors_ are currently in, probably fighting for their lives right now, trying find find out who started all of this mess. Oh how he loves imagining them struggling, and seeing _weak_ people getting dominated, it gives him wicked joy, much to his enjoyment.

Because it was him all along.

The man with white disheveled hair gave out a dark sadistic chuckle.

"Chaos, sir." A black clad bulky man answered, fixing his sunglasses in the process. "_They_ have increased rather quickly." He added.

"Good, good." The man in a lab coat clapped, clearly pleased with the news. "How about _them?_" He questioned once again, but this time referring about a certain group instead of the monstrous creatures lurking outside.

"Alive and fighting, sir."

The white haired man gave him a lunatic grin, "Excellent." Then turned back his attention to the screen, and continued watching the disarray city with such vile fascination.

The black clad man just nodded, his face stoic, but in reality this psychopath was actually scaring him with his facial expressions.

Several minutes has passed, the watchdog just stood there, enduring his employer's maniacal laughs while watching the screen in front of him, seeming very amused. When he however, was not happy about this one bit, but kept his opinions to himself.

"As for my next move," The white haired man started, voicing out his next scheme, his gaze still on the screen.

He smirked darkly. "I want you to…"

* * *

**AN: **Probably the shortest chapter yet, sorry about that haha, I can't keep on uploading long chapters y'know? Hehe, but well at least I update, it's better than nothing. Hwala! The _real_ reason behind the outbreak will be revealed in the future chapters, maybe in the 6th or 7th? Depends on the length. As well as other revelations, Momo's past, that guy and stuff. I'm pretty much sort of spoiling you, idk really lol, just adding to your excitement I guess?

Feel free to visit my profile, sometimes it contains vague hints regarding **DM**, I'll rarely do that though but right now it has one up.

Anyways see you next time!

EDITED: SEPTEMBER 21, 2013


End file.
